Missed you
by MarkHunter
Summary: Porn without plot,


"I missed you," whispered Will, close to Sonny's ear. Sonny had just climbed into bed, despite it being nearly four in the morning and that he was going to go into the coffee shop in just a few hours.

They had hardly seen each other yesterday, it seemed, but the bed had always been a meeting place, of sorts. No matter how busy Will go with Ari or schoolwork or his family, no matter how busy Sonny got with his business and HIS family, the bedroom was where they had an unspoken mutal agreement to come together and touch base.

"Will," Sonny sighed, took a deep breath and turned to face him. He looked at Will, probably gauging whether Will was angry at Sonny not being there earlier, Will figured. Will offered a weak smile, and lucky him, got a full blast of Sonny's smile in return.

"I missed you, too, babe."

"Everything going okay? With the renovations?"

"Sure," said Sonny, holding back Will thought. He knew a stressed Sonny when he saw one.

"C'mere," murmured Will, his voice almost lilting. He knew he could help.

Sonny's hands went to Will's cheeks as Will reached forward to kiss him. Sonny's hands quickly trailed down the jawline, across Will's bare shoulders. Will feel like he left electric sparks as he traced Will's chest, down the sides of his waist. Sonny's kiss began soft and chaste, but Will parted his mouth slightly, and let his tongue graze his boyfriend's lips.

Will felt a stirring in his belly and he leaned forward. Sonny's strong arms wrapped around his back and pulled him close and Sonny began leaving gentle kisses at Will's jawline. Will closed his eyes and released a small moan of approval.

From there things were escalating quickly. Sonny's hands cascaded across Will's muscular back, and suddenly Will was peeling Sonny's shirt off of, desperate for the skin to skin contact.

He nudged Sonny onto his back, and while straddling him, kissed Sonny's neck and chest. He tugged at one of Sonny's taut nipples with one hand, while gently nibbling the other.

"Oh, god, Will, don't stop…" said Sonny, breathless. His bucked his hips desperately looking for friction as Will licked and gently put Sonny's nipple between his teeth. His right hand played with the waistband of Sonny's boxers, fingers inching closer down the hipbone.

Will was rock hard and he knew Sonny is in the same wrecked manner.

"I want you," says Sonny, the yearning making him almost sputter. "I…it's…so much, Will. I want you so fuckin' bad , babe."

This, thought Will. The only times, Will ever heard him sound so out of control, he thinks. Sonny who always felt like the fate of the world rested on his steady shoulders. He liked to be in control, liked to feel composed and prepared and at the ready, Will knew. But sometimes, Sonny wanted someone else to take care of him, Will thought. Sometimes, Will knew, Sonny wanted to be the one to have a soft place to land. In the bedroom with Will is where he would finally beg to be taken care of when he needed it.

With these thoughts, Will, sympathetically reached a hand into Sonny's hair, something he knew soothed him.

Sonny leaned into the touch, practically purring.

"Yes," said Will. "You're so sexy like this, Son. I want you, too. I need you, too."

"God yes," Sonny said, sounding almost relieved that the feeling is mutual.

Sonny raised his legs, lifted his hips and Will shimmied Sonny's boxers off himself and Sonny in a flash. Will snatched the lube from the nighstand drawer and with that presses a finger in between the cheeks of Sonny's ass. Will continued to kiss, lick and mouth Sonny's nipple and chest, while opening him up, stretching him with one finger at a time.

Sonny whispered, desperately at last, "I can't wait. I'm ready, Will for all of you. Please, please come inside me."

"Fuck," Will said as he puts the tip of his cock at Sonny's hot, warm, welcoming body. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Sonny's eyes are closed, as he smiles, "No, what you do to me," said Sonny as Will watched him writhing below him.

Will groaned, steadying Sonny's legs around him, grasping with both hands on Sonny's hips, and curling his fingers with the curves of Sonny's perfect, round ass to guide himself in. Will watched briefly, his long, thick cock sliding into Sonny; right where he belongs. He let go of Sonny's hip with his left hand and grasped Sonny's cock, and began to slide his hand in rhythm with their bodies movements.

Will relished the closeness they felt when they are like this. They were one, merged. Nothing can stand between them. Their love so strong, creating an unbreakable bond.

"Oh," groaned Sonny, helplessly and desperately. "That's so…it's so good. I just need…oh god…"

"Tell me," Will said, gripping, twisting, pulling on Sonny's leaking cock. "Tell me what you need."

"Harder," said Sonny, apologetically, Will thinks. Sonny opened his eyes and looks at Will. Will waggles his eyebrows and gave him a pleased smile.

Sonny folded, as Will leans down, close to Sonny, anxious to be breathing the same air. Will's thighs trembled as he increaseed his efforts at thrusting, and Sonny's breath quickened as deep, guttural moans escaped.

"Yes," Sonny stuttered, "Yes, God, right there. Oh—uh, fuck, please, Will. I need to. I need you. Pl—please.."

"Come with me, babe," said Will, gently. "Sweetheart. Sonny." And at his name off Will's lips he cums, cock pulsing in Will's hand, spilling into it, coating his fingers and splattering on their bellies. His whole body tightened, hugging Will's cock tight. As Will watched Sonny writhe beautifully below him, his own orgasm ripples through his body, warm heat pulsing in his veins.

He held Sonny against his chest, trembling, shaking, while Sonny panted hotly into his collarbone. Finally, Sonny released a sigh of relief and Will leaned in and kissed into his hair. The wet slide of lube and cum that follows make them both wince, momentarily. Then their eyes meet.

"Perfect," Sonny whispered, smiling. Will nodded in agreement, happy and content. "I'm glad you came to bed. But you'll be getting up and showering and going to work before you know it."

"Come shower with me?" Sonny is already composed again. A man of plan and action. Will nodded and the two climbed out of bed, together, ready for round two, Will thought.


End file.
